The invention pertains to a clamping element for the clamping of a rod-shaped element of an articulation element, particularly a clamping element, of an articulation element for the stabilization of bone fractures. The invention also pertains to an articulation element with two clamping elements and with one at least two-piece locking device, and optionally an anti-rotation device.
U.S. Patent Publication 2003/0181911 describes a single-piece clamping element with two opposing cavities and one laterally open cavity to receive a clamping jaw forming a rod-shaped element and a hinge, which is arranged opposite the cavity, connecting the clamping jaws so that they are movable on top of each other, with each clamping jaw having one bore each aligned flush with one another.
This clamping element has the advantage that an articulation can be produced with two identical clamping elements arranged next to one another, inserting a connecting screw through the bore, which is screwed into an internally threaded nut to close the clamping jaws.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,954 an articulation is known consisting of two times two individual clamping jaw elements and one central screw. This articulation allows the lateral insertion of one or two rod-shaped elements into the corresponding cavities. U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,954 has a spring, which spring tension allows the clipping in of the rod-shaped elements and holding the jaw elements on the rod-shaped elements before the articulation element is blocked. U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,664 provides for narrow lateral lever arms to hold laterally inserted rod-shaped elements before the articulation is blocked. U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,054 has an external spring.